Marty Hopkirk (2000)
This entry is about the character from the 2000 series. For information about other versions of the character, go to the Marty Hopkirk disambiguation page. Marty Hopkirk is a ghost. Before his death, Marty ran a detective/security service agency with best friend, Jeff Randall. An only child, he was just eight when his father, Larry, who was a policeman, died during an ambush that went fatally wrong. A Blast from the Past Marty grew up to be a vain, childish and quite selfish person who thought a lot of himself…it's just a shame that he was such a twit! His big desire was to be a performer and he'd often tell anyone who'd listen just how wonderful he was at singing and dancing - especially tap! The day before Marty's wedding to fiancee, Jeannie Hurst, he and Jeff were on a case and poor Marty met an untimely end by virtually being 'driven' off of a cliff edge. The powers that be then granted him one night on earth to find his murderer and he was also allowed to choose one person to whom he would be visible - he chose Jeff. Together they found the killer, who then tried to kill both Jeff and Jeannie. Unable to just leave them in their predicament, he returned and helped save them. By the time he returned to his grave, it rejected him because he was too late and so now he's linked to Jeff until Jeff dies - Partners for life!Drop Dead Since his demise, Marty has found that he has developed various powers. The initial power you have as soon as you die is one that relates to how you were in life - so, since he was full of hot air whilst alive, it naturally follows that his main ability in death would be to blow air so strongly that he can knock people over. Of course if the air comes from another part of his anatomy, then that can also knock people over…the smell's THAT bad! Other powers that he has developed over time include the being able to possess people and animals, levitation, the ability move objects and the ability to shrink shoes! Marty, as all ghosts, wears nothing but white. He resides in Limbo and is guided in his ghostly role by a mysterious mentor called Wyvern. Marty still assists Jeff in his detective work as he's able to find information out by entering computers and going down phone lines and frequently comes to his rescue. If he strays too far from Jeff whilst on earth he becomes weak and his powers don't function properly. He also needs Jeff to believe in him otherwise he'll just fade away. Although linked to Jeff, in normal circumstances, Marty doesn't know what's going on on earth until he materlises and has sometimes caught his 'chosen one' in embarrassing situations. That said, if Jeff is in danger or needs his help, Marty somehow knows and goes to him immediately. Even though they're best friends, there's still one subject on which they are at odds - Jeannie. Marty still loves her and finds it extremely hard to let go of his feelings even though he's dead. Jeannie now works at the agency and Marty has warned Jeff not to get to close to her. Whenever he catches them in an intimate moment, he does his best to ruin it even though he knows that it hurts Jeannie when Jeff suddenly becomes cold towards her. Marty's jealousy has actually allowed him to possess another power - if he thinks of or sees them kissing, he produces a scream so high pitched that it actually shatters glass! It may be a strange thing to say but Marty's death probably did him some good. He's learning a lot from Wyvern and slowly developing into a caring soul that's thinks about other people more than himself. Marty's page on the Bromfield Hall website =References= Category:Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000) Category:Characters Category:Ghosts